The present invention is directed to printed wiring boards having recesses, or other non-conductive substrates, made electrically conductive by applying a coating containing carbon, preferably graphite, to an initially nonconductive through hole or other substrate.
Additional background information may be found from page 2, line 1, to page 10, line 21, of U.S. Ser. No. 08/471,871, filed Jun. 7, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,805. That text is hereby incorporated by reference in the present disclosure.